When Everyone Went Missing
by Kazami Twins
Summary: What would you do when you find that everyone in town went missing and you are the only who could bring them back? Subaru and Kamui.


Many years ago, there was a war that broke out between humans, mice, and vampires. The reason for fighting was to gain KuraiForest, a forest that consist of uncanny powers. One of the uncanny powers was to build your own city to live in peace. The humans, who were called Guardians, wanted the forest to build a city with many electronics, but they already endangered the other groups of what they have done already such as pollution. As for the mice, the who were called Mouse Clan, they just wanted to live in the forest in peace. Last, but not least, are the vampires who were called simply Vampires. They are the most aggressive group but they want the same thing the Mouse Clan, peace. The Mouse Clan soon joined forces with the Guardians because the Guardians promised to share the land. Soon after they joined forces to defeat the Vampires. The Vampires promised to get revenge on June, 9th of the year 1999 (know one really knows why that specific date). That was the last time we heard from them.

My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a 16 year old, living in Tokyo, Japan. I have light brown hair that goes to the base of my chin, and jade green eyes. And today is June 9th, 1999. It was told in legend that a organization called Vampires are going to take revenge today. I haven't seen anything weird except that….. EVERYONE IN THE CITY HAS DISAPPEARED! I noticed this morning when I woke up and no one was there. I didn't smell pancakes or toast coming from the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen I didn't see Okaa-san (she has light black hair that goes to her waist and her eye color is grey) , Oto-san (he has short brown hair, smiles a lot, his cooking is great, and has warm brown eyes) or Onii-san. (My brother is 19 by the way, he has short black hair and extremely popular.) I started to panic because thinking everyone has gone to France or maybe they were taken by aliens to Pluto. (Well, maybe I'm going over board, but I'm still serious about the France part) So I decided to see what happened to them. First I did all my usual things like brush my teeth, comb my hair, got dressed in my school uniform (all my other clothes are pretty gross right now), and ate some breakfast. As soon as that was finished, I packed my things and got my bike ready. Soon I was off on the streets of Tokyo. Tokyo is a big city so it took about thirty minutes to find the first clue. The first clue was a trail of tracks, humans tracks there was a lot of them. I followed the tracks that lead me to Tokyo Park. Soon the tracks ended at the beginning of Tokyo Forest. Soon I saw mouse with fur white as snow. Since it was the first sign of life I saw all day I decided to follow it. I left my things next to King Penguin (a gigantic penguin slide). I tried to be silent a possible but I stepped on a twig and slipped. The mouse turned around and started talking.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" questioned the mouse.

"My n-name is S-s-sakura." I stuttered.

"You are a human, are you not?" the mouse asked with eyes sharp as an owl.

"Yes." I answered hesitatingly for fear you what he might do to me.

"Then follow me." the mouse said calmly.

I did what I was told. Two hours passed and the sun was setting. We arrived at a cave. When we entered I saw thousands of mice. Each and everyone of them were talking Japanese. I felt like I was going to faint but soon they started to be quiet. The mouse I followed came up and said:

"I, Yuki, am the leader of the Mouse Clan. It seems our ally the Guardians have been captures by the Vampires. and taken deep into Kurai Forest. When I was gathering information I found the girl wandering. It seems she is the only human here." Yuki said in his small voice.

The old wise mice kept talking and I kinda got a little lost. A mouse near by noticed my confusion and clarified everything to me. Apparently Tokyo Forest was actually the old ledgendary forest, Kurai Forest. And long story short, the Vampires are resonpsible for the dissapearence of everyone I know.

Yuki squeaked "Tonight at midnight the Vampires are going to come. We will have to fight to free all the humans. Please my brothers, join me as we try to free our brethren, for they have been most kind to us. "

The whole clan cheered in response.

Yuki crawled over to me and said "Sakura, I know you are new but, I need you to take care of the female mice and there youngster from behind the bush"

I nodded in reply.

"Also while your there think about what your character is, who you want to be. OK?" he squeaked.

"Yes, sir! I mean mouse! No , I mean uh. OK!" I reply confusedly, wondering why I have to think about my character.

Soon it was midnight, that means it's time for the fight. I walked over to the bush, carefully trying not to step not to step on any of the mice. When I sat down I looked through the bush to see what was happening. A group of about fifty people had cat-like eyes. I guess they are the Vampires. The Mouse Clan has about two thousand mice. I wonder is the Vampires are scared because the are really out numbered. When I looked at the cat-like eyes it gave me the shivers, not wanting to think about how they took everyone in Tokyo.

**Soon the fight began!**

The Mouse Clan bit the Vampires, but the Vampires bit back. There was so much hate and anger in this fight. I couldn't stand watching people and mice being killed. I cried so much that by the end when only two Vampires and thirty mice left (including Yuki) I had no more tears left. The two vampires were probably brother since they look kinda alike. The aggressive looking one had short wild hair.(a little shorter than mine) The calm looking one had flat, smooth hair that was as short as my hair. Both of their hair was pure black. I could tell they were trained to fight like a real Vampire. The mice are doomed.

The fight ended. There was no way to raised back the dead. The vampires won.

The vampires had some special sight. They could see me easily. When they came over I could see that they wanted to kill the rest of the Mouse Clan.

"If you want the rest of the clan you're going to have to past me!" I screamed.

The aggressive looking vampire looked like he was bored. So he punched me in the stomach because he wanted to get this over with.

I fell down and saw the calm vampire say something to his brother. I couldn't open my eyes much longer, so I closed them. Right now I could see my life flash before my eyes. So I remembered the people important in my life such as Okaa-san, Oto-san, Onii-san (even if he is annoying), and Yuki. I still remember the last words he told me. They were:

"Think of your character, who you want to be."

I thought about it. I wanted to be someone who can protect anyone. That was the person I want to be. My character.

I felt a warm feeling grow inside of me. I opened my eyes and found an egg with a tiny person popping out. She told me to _Character Transform_.

Soon I felt a burst of energy coming from inside.

I called out:

"_My Heart: Unlock"_

I was awake and said:

_ "Character Transformation: Yamato Maihime"_

I found myself wearing a kimono (a traditional Japanese outfit) decorated with cherry blossoms. It was the most beautiful kimono I have ever seen. I walked gracefully to the battle field. I danced to my heart's content to raised up the mice and vampires. When I approached the twins, expecting a fight, but instead they bowed in my honor. I felt dizzy. Soon everything went black.

When I woke up, I was on a really comfortable bed in a house sonewhere on the outskirt of Tokyo. It was a normal two story building, but it wasn't my house (thought the view was nice outside). I forgot all about that when I smelled something delicious from the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw the last two people I wanted to see. The vampire brothers.

"What in the world is going on?" I asked.

"Oh your awake!" said the calm one with a warm smile.

"Where am I?" I questioned.

"Our house." said the other twin without turning away from what he was doing.

"Ignore him. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. My name is Subaru by the way. And his name is Kamui." Subaru answered.

"Why am I here?'" I asked still confused.

"You fainted, so Kamui carried you here." Subaru answered once more.

"Oh" I said feeling my face turned crimson red.

"Have some toast and take a seat, I's sure you have a lot of questions to ask." Subaru offered.

I looked in their eyes and saw they weren't cat-like anymore.

"Subaru-san, why is it that your eyes are in a normal shade of pale green and Kamui are in a shade pale blue color? Instead of cat-like eyes." I asked

"Well that is because when they are cat-like we are using our vampire blood." answered the brothers at the same time.

I giggled at the thought of them saying the same thing.

"What's so funny?" asked Subaru.

"Well, you and your brother are so alike but are the same time so different."

"Funny thought, we are twins after all." (I did not see that one coming)

Thinking of how close the two brother are makes me miss my brother. I wondered when I can go home.

"Soon." answered Kamui.

"Ehhhhh? How is it that you are able to answer? I didn't say anything." I said shocked.

"It's called telepathy." Kamui answered for the first time.

"Ah. Your awake. My name is Hokuto. It is a pleasure to meet you. I am your guardian character. The person you want to be." a tiny voice said.

I saw the tiny person that popped out of that egg. She had a kimono like mine but a little smaller. Her hair and eyes were violet and she looked like on of those people who is feminine. Plus I think when she is angry she will start talking in a Hiroshima accent.

"Am I the only person who has one?" I asked.

"Yes, since you are the chosen one." She answered.

"Ugh, more weird riddles." I smiled thinking about how I'm going explain this to my family.

**The next day...**

I woke up and everything was back to normal. My room was the same, textbooks on the desk, stuffed animals on the bed, and my uniform on a hook on the wall. When I came into the kitchen I sat down and ate breakfast.

"Yo, monster. Where were you yesterday?" said big brother.

"I'm not a monster," I screamed, "anyways I was at my uh friend's house."

"Who is this friend of yours?" he asked me suspiciously.

"Ummm, Nadeshiko's house." I answered. (Nedeshiko is my best friend. I had to say I was at her house. If I told him at Subaru's and Kamui's house, who know what big brother might think. By the was Nadeshiko has long violet hair that is always in a ponytail and she has amber colored eyes.)

"Fine. Whatever." he answered annoyed.

After this I was off to school. A surprise was in stored for me. When I got to Sakura High, Subaru and Kamui were waiting for me in broad daylight. (They told me that vampires are not immortal. They can eat garlic, go in sunlight, and touch holy water. Plus, they have a longer life span than humans too. They also came all the way from Hong Kong. That's a really long way.) After this day, they protect me and became my best friends (beside Nadeshiko). They kinda, technically became my guardians meaning they have to train me and protect those who have want to use my powers for evil. (This was all part of the legend.) Also, Hokuto was also fun to have around too.


End file.
